The Legendary Saga
by The Almighty Derp
Summary: Beings of unmatched power, those who shape the universe: Legendaries. This is their history, their triumphs and their failures, all in the hope of forestalling a future catastrophe. This is the Legendary Saga.
1. Prologue

Knowledge is power. Power corrupts. Corruption breeds ignorance. Ignorance yields catastrophe. Catastrophe produces experience. And experience begets wisdom. Such is the cycle of life on this planet, a never-ending struggle of creation and destruction, yet always teaching those who might listen. Experience is the best teacher, after all. Progress may be slow, but it is still progress. Yet in the times that may come in the future, time will be a luxury unknown to any who live.

I sense that my words make little sense. It is to be expected. I am connected to the stars themselves, the instruments of prophecy. I see all that could be, and it blends with that which already is. Language escapes me. I will start over, for I must be clear in meaning.

Your kind knows me as Jirachi. Wish-granter, star child, legendary pokemon. Though perhaps this last title is a misnomer, for I, and by extension the rest of my kind, are not flesh and blood creatures like pokemon. We are beings of energy and thought, though we choose to take corporeal forms to interact with the many forms of life in this universe. Sometimes we even let humans temporarily capture us, to satisfy our own curiosities or for aid them in their destinies. But for the majority of our existence, we act as the deities of your world, maintaining the natural order.

The text you now possess contains knowledge. Others of my kind have deemed it forbidden to humans. They think it is wrong to share this information. But I see what they can not. In time, they too will understand how necessary it is that I share this information. Only by the time they realize it, it would be too late.

Chaos is coming. Our primordial foe, the antithesis of all that we strive for. Understand, I do not mean chaos as merely the opposite of order, a state of confusion and disarray. I refer to Chaos, the void given form and consciousness, a being that seeks to rip the universe apart and reclaim what was taken. Already it has infected the minds of certain humans, Pokemon, and even Legendaries. But soon it will become bolder. It will find the cracks in the dimensional wall, and it will seep in. As we are now, we are woefully unprepared to stop it. That is where you come in.

You who reads this, you are part of a group that humans call the Dex Holders, powerful individuals with unique skills and abilities, who lead well-trained teams of Pokemon. We have identified you as the best hope against the approaching darkness. You may not realize it now, but each member of this group will play an pivotal role in the battle. But you will not succeed alone.

I bring help. Help in the way I am most familiar: knowledge. Uxie the knowledge spirit has aided me. We have created this tome you now hold. It will give you knowledge about us, the legendaries. Our history, our strengths and weaknesses, all is laid out before you. We hope that with this knowledge, you will be properly armed and prepared when the time comes.

Time grows short. The very universe hangs by a thread. The survival of everything rests on all our shoulders. Read the book. Learn our history. Then, when the clouds burst, look for me in caves where the stars fall. Good luck.

* * *

Hello everyone! After a long break from writing, I have begun this new project. I will make regular footnotes at the bottom here to elaborate on key points or talk about the writing process itself. At this point I'd like to make quick disclaimer. All characters in this work of fiction are property of the Pokemon Company and Game Freak. In addition, this is a non-canon work of fiction and should not be taken as fact. This is merely my interpretation of the loose facts presented in the Pokemon games and manga. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Before the Beginning

Before our beginning, there was nothing, nothing but an endless void, greater than infinity, devoid of rules or laws of nature. There was no concept of space or time, no matter, only consciousness. A consciousness with the urge to destroy, devour, consume, rip, shred. It would not, could not, allow anything to exist within the void, for its ultimate desire was isolation. Yet this consciousness was not alone, for out of the void emerged a group of beings, beings whose purpose was creation. Though their true name is unknown to us, we refer to them as the Creators. And our lord Arceus was one of them.

The Creators were mere consciousness themselves, but their will and power proved stronger. One by one they spread out through the void, flickering lights in the harsh darkness, pushing forward to create bubbles of existence. So too did Arceus make their way through the void, pushing the chaos back further and further, making walls around their infant universe. At last, the chaos was beaten, and Arceus had their universe to rule.

But why did Arceus make this universe of ours? What was their inspiration, their drive, their purpose? This particular truth eludes us, but we guess. Some say it was a random action, done simply to see if they could. Others say it was simply in their nature, a nature to create and design. I myself believe, though others may call it blasphemy, that there was a higher power that created our creator. A higher power that made the "egg" Arceus burst forth from, that gave them their purpose to dispel chaos and create order. Only Arceus knows for sure, and so far they have yet to enlighten us. Yet whatever the reason, be it grand design or random chance, our universe was born.

Yet at that point, the universe hardly resembled the one you know today. It is difficult to describe fully, for there were no such concepts as space or time. Even describing it as a massive bubble does not do it justice. So instead, I shall call upon that doorway to the impossible, that portal to the infinite, the imagination. Imagine if you will a realm both as tiny as a point and as massive as infinity. A realm where direction takes you nowhere, for not only is there no concept of direction, but also no time to allow anything to move or change. No matter at all exists yet, nor does light or electricity. Every conceivable law of nature that you live by does not apply, for none have been invented yet. This was the state Arceus' infant universe was in

Recognizing that, in this state, the universe could not support any form of creation, Arceus formed three new consciousnesses, each with powers to set the laws of the universe in order. The first, Palkia, created the three dimensions of space, commonly known as length, width and depth. With the limits and directions of space now defined, matter could exist and be created. The second, Diagla, created the fourth dimension of time, allowing matter to move, change, and transform. The third, Giratina, created matter itself (for this was before his corruption and fall). He created quarks and particles, combining them to form the photons of light and the protons, neutrons, and electrons of atoms. Atoms became molecules and took form, and at last the universe had the building blocks of creation. All this happened in a picosecond of picosecond, and the sudden burst of direction and motion and matter resulted in a massive bang. The universe had truly been set into motion, and now the great work could truly begin.

Now that the universe had form and substance, Arceus saw that it was cold and dark, lifeless, without a single star in the sky. To fill this universe with light, Arceus created the Blinding One, known now as Necrozma. This being was the original light, the radiant being from which the fires of every original star was sparked. In those days he was a benevolent and prideful being, who saw himself as the reason for all life and creation. This pride would eventually be his downfall.

Next, Arceus sought to create a planet, a world in which to focus their powers and to build upon. From the elements created by Giratina, Arceus formed a sphere next to one of the stars sparked by Necrozma, in the perfect place to form life. They set the Earth's core alight, unintentionally spawning a creature of magma and steel, and then created three new beings. The first was Kyogre, the alpha, who covered the Earth with an endless primordial sea. The second was Rayquaza, the delta, who surrounded the earth with a layer of air, to shield it from the harsh rays and vacuums of space. The third was Groudon, the omega, who raised the first landmasses out of the ocean, and who will one day stand alone in the endless desert at world's end.

Thus the universe and the Earth were formed, and it was deemed good and right. Yet this universe was still barren and lacking, until it was finally filled with the greatest marvel: life.

—

Creation stories have always interested me as a mythology fan. While they can often be contradictory and anti-scientific, they often possess interesting nuggets of truth, such as the Greek interpretation of the universe being born out of chaos. I decided I wanted to combine more scientific, factual elements of the formation of the universe into this creation story, along with the more mythological elements of deities and such. Since it's impossible to know for sure what really happened at the beginning of everything, it's a lot of fun speculating. And hey, if you prefer Genesis to Big Bang or vice versa, who am I to judge? That's the fun of creation stories: since we can't be 100% positive, technically everyone's interpretation has at least some possibility. Unless you think the universe started yesterday. In that case, I don't know what to tell you.


	3. Chapter 2: Petri Dish of the Gods

Now that the Earth had been created with its oceans, continents and atmosphere, Arceus deemed that there should be beings to inhabit the world they had created. But these beings would not be made of thought and energy like their previous creations; rather, they would be physical mortal beings, to be born, to live, and to die. For Arceus wanted the world to be one of motion and change, so that it would function without their constant attendance.

To this end, Arceus formed two new beings. The first, Xerneas, took the form of a noble stag, and possessed the power to breathe the spark of life into matter. He was the creator of the life force, the energy that fills every living thing. It was through his power that every living thing thrives, and it is only through his will that anything can be born.

The second, Yveltal, took the form of a powerful bird of prey, and possessed the power to remove the life energy of any living thing at its appointed time. She would be the grim reaper, the wing of death, Xerneas' counterpart. Yet though her powers are now scorned by many, she is a necessary part of life and bears no malice towards living things. For without death, life has no meaning, and the world would become stagnant and void. Thus Yveltal is the final judge, the one who ultimately decides when every living thing's time is over.

Though the creation of Xerneas and Yveltal had produced the concept of life and death, living things themselves did not yet exist. Xerneas began working on a prototype in haste, while Giratina advised him on which forms of matter would be best to use as the building blocks of life. Yet life was complicated and messy, and the first prototype was not the ideal creature they had hoped for. Their labors produced a single virus, who had the potential to change and adapt based on its environment. Though it was given the breath of life, this virus was bound to a rock and hurtled into space, deemed an educational failure. For although it had not been the type of life they had hoped for, through its creation they had produced the building blocks that would be the foundation of all future lifeforms: DNA. This marvelous invention could contain genetic codes, allowing life forms to grow, develop, multiply, and more. Yet on its own, it was not enough.

Arceus saw the struggles of Xerneas, and offered to create many lesser beings to act as helpers in the creation of life. He agreed, and seven new beings were created to aid in the creation of life. Victini looked at the stars, the great fires in the sky, and thought of a way to harness those great energies to power life; he took the flame of the sun and set it on the bare earth, and then devised a way that such combustion could produce energy for a cell. Celebi took Victini's mechanism and refined it, so that the light of the sun itself could power it, and installed this mechanism in a simple green life-form she called a plant. Manaphy took Victini's mechanism and built a simple creature, one with gills and fins to let it explore Kyogre's seas. Shaymin at first took the plant Celibi had created, and added a colorful bow he called a flower. Next he made another simple creature, this one with wings to let it explore Rayquaza's skies.

Four of the seven had completed their task, and Xerneas was already making lesser beasts based on their designs to populate the continents. But the final three dreamed of something greater, something smarter and more capable than the simple creatures of their predecessors. One of them, Marshadow, looked to the shade cast by the rapidly sprouting trees and foliage, and thought, "What if I create a conscience, something incorporeal like a shadow, that would tell a being right from wrong and could transcend death?" He took a piece of the shadow and formed it into the first soul. Then I myself, Jirachi, looked to the stars above and saw patterns in them. And I thought, "What if I give a creature the minds to understand those stars, to make wishes on them and read signs in them?" To that end I devised the mind, one that could use logic and reason and think beyond its base instincts.

Marshadow and I presented these creations, and Xerneas used them to create a new creature: man. This new form of life would be smarter and more adept, able to think for itself. But more impressively, it would have the power to choose, to become more, or less, than its base design. Yet the first man seemed empty and hollow, without emotion or spirit. To guide humanity to their full potential, Arceus created three more beings. The first, Uxie, was the spirit of knowledge. She set about teaching humanity how to learn and grow, and instilled in them a natural curiosity of the world they lived in. The second, Azelf, was the spirit of willpower. She gave humanity drive and ambition, igniting the fire of their spirits and fueling their determination to achieve their goals. The third, Mesprit, was the spirit of emotion. She touched humanity's hearts and showed them the broad spectrum of emotion. She taught them how to empathize with their fellows, how to love and to find joy in life.

Now all but one of the seven had finished their tasks. But this last aid of Xerneas, Mew, had the most miraculous creation of all. Mew had looked at all her colleagues' creations, and began designing her greatest creation. It would be a race of creatures unlike any other, ones who could wield the fires of Victini, who could brave the oceans with Manaphy, who could control the plants of Celebi, who could fly in the skies with Shaymin, and who would possess both the mind of Jirachi and the soul of Marshadow. These creatures who could control the elements themselves and stand equal to humanity would be known as Pokemon.

Arceus was pleased with all that the seven had wrought, and offered to grant them anything they asked for, within reason. Victini asked for the power to grant victory in battle to any creature; Celebi asked for the power to travel the stream of time; Manaphy asked for the ability to bear a child; Shaymin asked for the ability to fly with his creations; Marshadow asked for great prowess in battle; and I myself asked for the ability to grant the wishes sent to the stars that inspired me. Finally, Mew was given the greatest gift of all: the ability to transform into any of her creations at will. We of the seven had done well, and at last the world had been filled with life. The creation of the universe was finished.

Their work almost done, Arceus created a realm for them and the other Legendaries to reside, known as the Hall of Origin. They then retired to this hall, for the universe had been set in motion and their direct intervention would no longer be necessary. Although Arceus' will is felt everywhere as the natural law of the universe, they believed that their creations should be free to make their own choices. But as time passed, it would be this ability to choose that would bring about tragedy.

* * *

If I had to get this chapter an alternative title, it would be "Creative License 101". Creating life from scratch is a messy process, and scientists to this day aren't entirely sure how it happened, so I decided to make the process of creating life very complicated in this mythos. As a result, there is a lot of namedropping and easter eggs (keep an eye on that prototype virus).

Perhaps the biggest creative license I took in this chapter was the idea of the Seven. Throughout the various generations of Pokemon there have been one or two mythical Pokemon per gen with similar designs: small, vaguely-humanoid spirit/sprite with one major mechanic and a secondary power (i.e. Victini, humanoid sprite, mainly fire powers, also grants victory). Given how a lot of these mythicals had connections to various forms of life, I decided to group them all together as being key parts of the creation of life itself. Very un-canon, I know, but that's the fun of writing a fanfiction.

Of the seven, I think Jirachi was the most fun to write about. Although in the games he's just a wish-granting star spirit, I decided to also connect him to astrology and prophecy, since I felt that deepened his character and gave him more to do in the world. Plus the whole prophecy of doom thing fits well with his signature move, Doom Desire.

Another bit of creative license I had was on deciding the genders of Xerneas and Yveltal. While initially I had thought of making Xerneas female and Yveltal male, I decided against it since Xerneas has antlers, and only male deer have antlers. Furthermore having the Pokemon of death be female is a nice role reversal, and Yveltal's name sounds more feminine in my opinion.

One final note I forgot to mention last chapter. The idea of the Creators is my attempt to reconcile multiple competing god characters in various video game universes. Since a good chunk of video games have some sort of creator/creators (Naga, the Three Golden Goddesses, etc.) having a race of universe-creating beings allows for multiple video game universes that can still overlap enough to make their coolest heroes beat each other up for a floating hand's amusement.


	4. Chapter 3: The Would-be God

Years passed after the creation of life. Human beings, the companions of Pokemon, emerged. At this point, your kind were little more than hunter-gatherers, dependent on the whims of fortune for survival. But already you were beginning to invent, to develop tools and recruit pokemon to aid your tasks. But the Legendaries were not content to just watch. We grew restless, eager to test out our powers rather than simply fulfill one task and sit on the sidelines. For this was the First Age, the Primal Age, when there were very few rules or checks on our power. We Legendaries roamed freely, carelessly altering the shape of the world based on our whims. We would soon discover that such lax behavior would have dire consequences.

It was Dialga and Palkia, those who had the greatest power and the greatest responsibilities, who inadvertently caused our fall. They were rash and careless, using their powers for entertainment rather than the greater good. Dialga would travel freely forwards and backwards in time, each jump tearing the timeline apart a little more, until at last he had created an entirely new dimension. Now, there was the possibility of alternate timelines. For every action we took, there was now another parallel world where a different decision had been made. Entire cities and nations that exist in one timeline could be completely different in another, or not exist at all.

Dialga's carelessness certainly did make the universe more complicated. But it was Palkia's blunder that truly began the fall. In those days, Palkia was fond of tearing open rifts in space, travelling instantaneously across the universe, even creating pocket dimensions to enjoy. But such spacial distortion caused the walls of the universe to crack; and through those cracks seeped an ancient enemy: Chaos.

The primordial consciousness had grown ever more spiteful while Arceus created their universe; now, Chaos had a way inside. While it was still too weak to directly assault the universe, it could still influence the beings of the universe to do its bidding. And so, the destroyer locked its sights on the third of the Creation Trio, Giratina.

Giratina had, until this point, avoided the temptations of his brothers. While he had experimented with his powers, he had not dared to tamper with that which was already made; rather, he tried to create new forms of matter, new elements and compounds. His newest invention was a substance known as anti-matter, which upon encountering regular matter violently consumes it in a burst of energy. Giratina had deemed it a dangerous fluke, and resolved never to create it again. But then, the shadowy tendrils of Chaos wrapped themselves around Giratina's mind.

"Why does the master of matter, creator of every particle in the universe, bow down to anyone?" the voice asked.

"Arceus is my Lord and creator," replied Giratina. "I can not defy their wishes. To do so would break the natural order."

"But there would be no order without you. You are the most powerful of your brothers. Why not show the universe your greatness?"

"I cannot. We have set events in motion, now we must let them do their work."

"You would simply sit and watch? You are destined to command, to rule. You created the atoms that comprise every living creature. They belong to you."

For a time, Giratina resisted the temptation. But as these thoughts wound through his mind, the lure became too great. Blinded by lust for power, he sought to rule the universe as its chief creator. The other Legendaries dismissed such a desire as blasphemous, and forbade him from creating any new matter or interfering in the affairs of the universe. Enraged and encouraged by the voice of Chaos, Giratina began to wreck havoc and destruction upon the universe, creating antimatter to destroy the work of creation.

In the end, Arceus themselves descended from the Hall of Origin to intervene. With a single word, Giratina was restrained and his mind cleared.

"Why do you destroy that which before you created?" Arceus asked.

"I was forced into this role!" Giratina spat. "You would not let me be a leader, so instead I must be a destroyer."

"No one forced you upon this path, Giratina. You expected power, and when it was not granted you went into a rage. Do you truly believe that your purpose lies in destruction and power?"

"The universe needs a guiding hand to set it right!"

"When I first brought you and the others into the universe, I designed you to be inventors and creators. You were to create for the sake of creation, to be my grand architects. I expected you more than anyone, Giratina, to understand that creation does not need its maker to control it for eternity. If a seed is planted and the rain waters it, does anyone need stand guard over it? No. It will grow and mature and bear fruit, regardless of your presence."

"I… I desired more. I wanted to be like you! Adored and thought of as a god!"

"Godhood does not mean power. It means the wisdom to have power and not use it." Raising his voice, Arceus proclaimed, "My children, you have failed me. Dialga and Palkia, you have abused your powers and made the universe unstable. And you Giratina, you caused chaos and destruction. All three of you shall face consequences."

With that, Arceus extracted a portion of Diagla's, Palkia's, and Giratina's power, solidifying them into three orbs, which were soon hidden. Then, Arceus took one of the pocket dimensions created by Palkia, filled with various distortions in space and gravity, and sent Giratina into it. This Distortion Realm would be the home of all spirits who acted in life as Giratina had. And the former Lord of Matter, stripped of his power to create and left only with his antimatter, would be both the warden and prisoner of this realm. So it was decreed, and so it has been for centuries.

There is one silver lining to this tale. Isolated from the influences of Chaos, Giratina has since gained clarity and shown remorse for his past actions. He performs his duty as warden with a watchful eye, and has even prevented the destruction of the universe on several occasions by trapping various malevolent beings. The time may soon come when Giratina, reformed, will depart the Distrotion Realm for good.

* * *

When coming up with the ideas for this mythology, one of the biggest hurdles I had to overcome was Giratina. To me at least, it makes very little sense to have one of the three first beings you create, those who would define the laws of the universe itself, be someone who creates the opposite of what usually fills the universe. Therefore it made sense to me that Giratina originally had control over matter, and then became a Pokemon of antimatter after his corruption and fall.

Many people like to say that Giratina is the Pokemon devil. However, while its design is very spooky (ghost type really coming into play), it never does anything in the games that seems truly evil or devilish. Rather, I believe Giratina is more like the god Hades from Greek mythology: a misunderstood warden of the dead. Rather, Chaos in this story is more like the devil on the shoulder, whispering suggestions that cause destruction and misery.

One final note that I'd like to mention is the nature of evil in this mythology. Some people argue that people are naturally bad and must work to become good, others think that there's some external force that makes us do evil. In this case, there's a bit of both. Yes Chaos gives Giratina the temptation to misuse his powers, but at the same time it is he who ultimately chooses to go on his rampage. Additionally, Dialga and Palkia's selfish choices can definitely be considered bad, even before Chaos is able to manipulate people. Furthermore there are many actions that fit into a moral grey area. Yes, catching and training Pokemon to battle may be seen as cruel by some, but to others it's a way to make them stronger and more likely to survive than they would in the wild. And hey, the Pokemon games would be pretty boring if you couldn't catch Pokemon. Now, forcefully breeding Pokemon to produce a perfectly strong specimen for the sake of competitive battle? I'll leave that moral conundrum to you.


	5. Chapter 4: A Clash of Land and Sea

After the fall of Giratina, a seed of doubt and fear began to grow within the minds of us Legendaries. 'If one as mighty and revered as Giratina could fall to temptation, what is stopping us from following the same path?' The actions of Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina had opened the walls of the universe to the influences of Chaos, and evil had entered the world. Could we truly be safe from such insidious whisperings, beings of wisdom and power though we were? Worse, what about the humans and Pokemon on the planet below; what would shield them from the powers of evil?

Yet despite our fears, the decades following Giratina's attempted coup were peaceful, and soon the mightier of our number began to grow confident in our resilience. 'Giratina,' they reasoned, 'must have simply been especially predisposed towards violence.' _They_ would not make the same mistakes. This pride, however, would soon lead to another devastating blow to our kind.

The target of Chaos this time would be three of the strongest of our number, the titans who had shaped the planet itself: Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Of these three, Groudon was the easiest to ensnare. Over the centuries since the creation of the continents, he had grown prideful of the many bounties of his domain.

"The humans, Pokemon, the trees and flowers, all of this belongs to you," whispered the voice. "Nothing could exist without your will, and you could take it all back on a whim if you desired." Enticed by such ideas, Groudon began to spread his domain. Mighty volcanoes exploded in the sea and formed new islands, while harsh heat waves baked the coastlines to push back the sea. This was exactly the action needed to spur Kyogre to action.

"You were here first," the voice goaded. "The ocean was the origin of all things, and from them arose the continents of this interloper. He is taking what rightfully belongs to you. Now is the time to strike!"

Enraged by the actions of Groudon, Kyogre began his counterattack. He summoned heavy rains that flooded the lands and sent waves smashing the shoreline. The world's coasts and river valleys, once cradles of civilization, were now the front lines of a powerful and terrible conflict.

Yet for all the wiles and manipulations of Chaos, its third and greatest target remained immune to its machinations. Rayquaza, lord of the sky, could not be turned by the whisperings.

"You who reside higher than any other being in the world, why are there no monuments or temples devoted to you?" the voices whispered once more. "Why not take away the air itself for one moment, remind the beings below why they owe everything to you?"

"You can not tempt me, Chaos," Rayquaza replied. "I see you for what you are, and your honeyed words hold nothing for me. The skies are boundless and infinite, with no borders. No matter nation or creed, all beings share the same sky, and knowing that means I have no need for devotion or monuments."

Meanwhile on the surface below, the situation had grown ever more dire. Both titans had discovered the vast reservoir of natural, primal energy infused into the Earth itself, and both wished to claim this resource for themselves in order to gain the upper hand. Disaster after disaster rocked the planet, waves of torrential storms and scorching heat scarred the surface of the world, and many of its inhabitants began to give up hope of an end to the conflict. Yet a few clung onto hope, and sent it on the backs of prayer to the heavens. It was at that time that the stars themselves began to fall.

Meteors of every shape and color descended from on high, striking the earth and depositing precious metals and powerful cosmic energy. The people took this as a sign, that a savior would come and deliver them. Rayquaza heard these prayers for help, saw the light shining from the meteors, and understood what must be done. Drawing upon the strength of the meteors, Rayqauza descended from the heavens in a streak of emerald light. With a powerful roar, he twisted the air currents and brought calm to the world. Deprived of their greatest weapons, the titans of land and sea cowered before the might of the emerald serpent.

"My brothers, you have brought shame upon yourselves and all of our kind," boomed Rayquaza. "You shall be banished to caves below the surface, sealed to never see the light of day until your passions have cooled." Filled with resentment and shame, Groudon and Kyogre had no choice but to heed the command and burrow into the land below the region known as Hoenn. But neither forgot the words that had driven them to their conflict, nor did they forgive the abuses of the other.

Rayquaza was heralded as a hero by both mortals and Legendaries. Yet despite this praise, the Lord of Sky never grew too prideful due to their words. As he had said once before, "All beings share the same sky." To him, his actions had been a matter of duty, nothing more and nothing less. Yet said actions had not gone unnoticed, and Arceus themselves would keep a watchful eye on the serpent going forward.

There is still much debate amongst us minor Legendaries about what caused the meteor shower that prompted Rayquaza into action. Most have concluded that it was simply a sign from the heavens, or a coincidental event that happened in the right place at the right time. Yet as for myself, the one who invented astrology, and for the mother of knowledge Uxie, we have a theory of our own. The meteors themselves contained a very unique energy, an aura of light not seen in other types of shooting stars. Such a light, we believe, could only come from one source: the Blinding One.

* * *

One of the most interesting lore additions of ORAS was the expansion to the conflict of Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. While previous games had lead us to believe that there was only one major clash between these titans, Zinnia's tale suggests that there were at least two, involving primal energy and meteors. The light described with the meteors is very typical of Mega Evolution, yet also has some similarities with the aura used to power Z moves. Said aura originates from Necrozma, and the Z-ring can also trigger Mega Evolution in-game, so perhaps there is a link between Mega Evolution and Z-moves? And yet, the ultimate weapon...


End file.
